


little things like these

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyunjin is soft and whipped for Seungmin, M/M, Puppies, he gets jealous of the puppy, seungjin - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Hyunjin brings Seungmin out to adopt a puppy together.





	little things like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryjaem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/gifts).



“Minnie~”

 

Seungmin hears someone calling him, slowly waking him up from his afternoon nap. He hums back a reply and presses his face closer into the surface in front of him — _Hyunjin’s chest_. Hyunjin’s chest vibrates as he giggles at how cute Seungmin’s half-asleep behaviour is.

 

“Jinnie, stop giggling,” Seungmin mumbles into Hyunjin's chest, weakly smacking Hyunjin’s arm before inching closer than he already was, leaving no space between the two. “I still want to sleep please.”

 

“Aww okay my baby,” Hyunjin coos as he looks down at Seungmin’s messy hair, bangs almost covering his eyes and a smile forms on his face. “I'll give you 5 more minutes before I leave you to go out. I got something planned but I'm not gonna tell you.”

 

“Nooo,” Seungmin whines and wraps his arms and legs around Hyunjin, clinging onto the older and not letting him escape. “Don't leave me. It's so comfortable like this.”

 

“You forgot to trap my arms,” Hyunjin chuckled and threaded his fingers through Seungmin's hair, earning a satisfied hum from the younger. “Ok, I'll let you cuddle me for another 10 minutes.”

 

Eyes still closed, Seungmin nods against Hyunjin’s chest, taking up the offer. Hyunjin kisses the crown of Seungmin’s head and closes his own eyes, resting while enjoying the warmth emitting from Seungmin.

  
  
  


“I can't believe I let you blindfold me and make me wear headphones so I can't hear you or anything around us,” Seungmin whines exaggeratedly. “You're not going to abandon me somewhere right?”

 

They were holding hands and Hyunjin was guiding them somewhere to surprise Seungmin. “Come on, am I that bad of a boyfriend to abandon you?”

 

“...No...maybe?” Seungmin slows down in his steps, Hyunjin naturally matching his pace. “But you better not be surprising me with a random double date with Jisung and Minho. I know Minho’s your best friend but his boyfriend is so _loud_ ,” he continued.

 

“Hey! If you can reply me means you can hear me and that's cheating.” Hyunjin teases but doesn't increase the volume for the headphones, instead he laughs and promises it's not a double date.

 

Seungmin's curious about where Hyunjin's taking him, he's wondering if it's an early birthday present. He doesn't like surprises but if it's from Hyunjin, he really doesn't mind. His birthday is a week away and he's been spending it with Hyunjin ever year  since they started dating. It's always a simple birthday, a meal out, a picnic by the river and last year they had stayed in and cooked together. Last year's was probably the best so far.

 

Would this year's birthday top the previous years?

 

Seungmin holds Hyunjin's hand loosely because he knows the other will guide him properly and not let him walk into any poles or people. Along the way they both end up only intertwining their pinky fingers, really cutely.

 

When Hyunjin stops in his tracks, he holds Seungmin's hand and squeezes it twice, “Hey, we're here!”

 

Hyunjin takes off the blindfold and headphones as he stands in front of Seungmin. Seungmin had kept his eyes closed behind the blindfold because honestly, the cloth Hyunjin had used was too thin and Seungmin didn't want to 'cheat’ and ruin the surprise so he closed his own eyes shut.

 

As the blindfold comes off, Seungmin's eyes flutter open and he blinks a couple of times, getting used to the sudden bright surroundings. Hyunjin cups his cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss on Seungmin’s lips, “Thanks for being patient with me.” Hyunjin smiled, his eyes immediately turning into crescents and Seungmin kisses back. “When am I not?” He sticks out his tongue and laughs.

 

Hyunjin fixes the messy strands of hair caused by the blindfold and holds Seungmin's hand again, guiding them both towards a nearby building.

  
  
  


“...An animal shelter? Jinnie?” Seungmin questioned as they stopped in front of said building and read it's signboard.

 

“Yeah, I thought you know..maybe we can finally adopt a puppy?” Hyunjin turned to look at Seungmin’s expression which turned from curiosity to excited within seconds of Hyunjin's reply.

 

“Can we really? Omg I'm so excited!” Seungmin said, his voice a little higher than usual and Hyunjin wished he had taken out his phone and recorded that. Kim Seungmin was indeed a precious person and Hwang Hyunjin couldn't have asked for anyone else.

 

They had been talking about getting a dog together the past few months. A random idea thrown out when they were watching some documentary on dogs and started to wonder what if they had a dog together.

 

It'll be a next step in their relationship, something they've both agreed on and are working towards. As a couple.

 

Seungmin didn't know it was going to be _this_ soon. But he wasn't going to complain. They're finally going to get a dog together and Seungmin couldn't think of a better present this year.

 

As they register themselves at the front desk to get visitor passes, the receptionist tells them that a few weeks ago a few of their shelter dogs gave birth and those puppies were up for adoption if they're looking for puppies instead of dogs to adopt. Hyunjin says he knows and thanked the lady before pulling Seungmin towards the main entrance to the shelter.

 

“How'd you know about the puppies?” Seungmin questioned as they walked, his head slightly tilted to the side as he wondered how.

 

“Ah~ I was on my way home from dance class with Minho hyung and remembered he had told me about this animal shelter when I asked him if he knew any,” Hyunjin replied. “So I came here last week to take a look.”

 

Seungmin's lips formed into an 'o’ and nodded.

 

Hyunjin linked arms with Seungmin's and guided him to the room where they kept the puppies.

  
  


 

The staff gave them treats and little toys to play with the puppies while trying to get to know them. Hyunjin was holding a squeaky toy ball and a plastic bone while Seungmin took care of the treats.

 

Seungmin didn't know what to expect but when they step foot into the room, he couldn't help but squeal at the sight in front of him. Puppies of various colors and breed ran around the playpen chasing each other. From short coat to those really fluffy ones, to puppies with longer coats, Seungmin just wanted to lie down on the ground and let them run and cuddle all over him. Cover him with their licks and whatsoever, Seungmin wouldn't mind. At all.

 

Hyunjin cleared his throat, “So, are you going to just stand there?” he cocked his head to the side, questioning his love beside him. “Or are we going to find a puppy to adopt?”

 

Seungmin could only blurt out what was on his mind, “I want them all.”

 

Chuckling, Hyunjin patted Seungmin’s back and inched closer, their noses booping together, “One day we'll get more alright? Just one today first.” Leaning back a little, Hyunjin continued, “We may be terrible parents so…”

 

As much as Seungmin wanted to say they (he alone) would be a great parent, he decided not to because he may be wrong altogether. So, he smiled and let Hyunjin guide them into the playpen.

 

Seungmin was the first to enter the playpen, a few puppies surrounding him at the feet, probably enticed by the treats he was holding. Seungmin fed them some before glancing around to look at the other puppies.

 

That's when his eyes landed on a puppy at one of the corners, unmoving and just observing all the other puppies running around having fun. It's coat was white with patches of black, somewhat reminding him of a cow, it's beady black eyes looking lost and careful, observing its surroundings. Seungmin just wanted to cradle the puppy in his arms, take it home and give it unconditional love. Hyunjin noticed Seungmin looking at the puppy and called him. Snapping out of his trance, Seungmin walked towards Hyunjin.

 

“Do you think it's okay if I approach the puppy over there?”

 

“Hmm, Minnie, the staff told me that puppy doesn't really like people and other puppies in general. But you can try.” Hyunjin gave Seungmin a nudge and an assuring smile.

 

Seungmin took in a few breaths before he walked a little closer and sat cross-legged on the floor, facing the lonely puppy. He took out a treat on one hand and squeeze the ball he had on the other hand. This caught the said puppy’s attention.

 

What happened next surprised not only Seungmin, but also Hyunjin and the staffs around who saw.

 

The puppy had gotten up and slowly made its way to Seungmin. It climbed into Seungmin’s lap, curling into a ball of fur, glancing up at Seungmin with its tongue out. As if smiling.

 

In this moment, Seungmin looked up at Hyunjin and they both smiled. This puppy is _the_ one for them both. They just know it.

 

Seungmin played with it a little as Hyunjin approached the little fur ball, gently reaching out to pat it. It look a few tries before the puppy allowed Hyunjin to, seems like it preferred Seungmin more.

 

“This baby is already choosing sides,” Hyunjin pouted. “I'll be an unloved dad.”

 

Seungmin bursts into laughter at Hyunjin's antics, “Come on,” he uses his free hand to cup the side of Hyunjin's face, thumb rubbing circles on the crease of his lips to get rid of the pout, “I'll still love you.”

 

“Well, you better.” Hyunjin's pout is replaced by a grin and he's happier than ever, welcoming a new addition to their life together.

  
  


 

They gather the adoption forms to be filled up at the reception and thanked the staff. Hyunjin headed to the reception to take care of the paperwork while Seungmin took their puppy to see the vet in the other building, Dr. Kim for a casual check up.

 

Once both were done, they said their goodbyes to the staff, thanking them once more. They were given some basic necessities to help them off during the first week, like some food, toys and so on. They definitely have to go shopping for more things later. It'll be fun.

 

 _Kkami_ — the name they have both agreed on, is a boy, a mixed breed was what they were told, a special one who turned out to be a colored mix of his parents unlike his siblings who were either white or black. He's definitely a special puppy. They had thought of the name months ago when they were talking about dogs, randomly throwing out names. And now they knew it'd be the perfect name for the puppy in Seungmin's arm right now.

 

Kkami was slowly falling asleep in Seungmin's arms as they walked to the car. Seungmin sat in the passenger seat, Hyunjin helping to buckle his seatbelt in from the driver's seat. He casually reached over, smile never leaving his face.

 

“Why are you smiling so much like that?” Seungmin giggled softly trying not to stir Kkami awake, “You’re gonna get face cramps babe.”

 

“I'm just really happy right now,” Hyunjin places a kiss on Seungmin's nose, then another on his lips, “There's this bubbly content feeling in my stomach right now that I can't explain.”

 

“Aww, I get what you mean.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Seungmin says after attempting to stifle a yawn, “And Kkami.” He giggles once more and Hyunjin has to fight the urge to press another kiss on to his boyfriend's lips at how cute he was being.

  
  


The drive home was quiet as Seungmin had fallen asleep together with Kkami in his arms. Both snoring softly from playing too much with each other earlier.

 

As Hyunjin finishes parking the car, he turns and basks in the sight before him. Both his babies sleeping soundly and he took out his phone to snap a few pictures silently. He'll definitely use his camera to capture more memories of Kkami in their lives from now on. Once satisfied with the shots, Hyunjin carefully boops Kkami’s nose softly to wake him up. Not before doing the same to Seungmin, his boyfriend stirring awake faster than Kkami who wasn't bothered by Hyunjin's action.

 

“We..home?” Seungmin mumbled, stretching a little.

 

“Yeah. Come on my big baby and little baby wake up, we are home!” Hyunjin cheered in excitement.

 

Hyunjin lowered his head to be on eye-level with Kkami, still curled on Seungmin's lap, “Welcome to the family, little one.”

  



End file.
